Mettaton and Mechayla
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Mettaton has been in the lime light for years but even with all the love from the fans she felt alone, and no that's not a typo, in this fic MTT is a girl! If you don't like that then you don't have to read but if your ok, then plz read and review! ENJOY! 3
1. Mettaton is alone

**So, I know Mettaton is a guy but... He sounds like a girl, looks like one, and there for, for this fic he shall be a girl! If you have an issue with my fic, leave it civil and just do not read. If you are ok with me doing MTT as a girl then read on and I hope you enjoy!**

 **/\/\TT**

 **Mettaton**

 **/\/\TT**

The past few months I had felt like the only person in the world.

Sure, I spent my fair share of time with my cousin Napstablook, and there was never a shortage of love from the fans. But...

"Papy darling I just don't know what do to anymore! I feel so, so... alone..." I almost cried as Papyrus draped an arm around my back.

"IT'S ALRIGHT METTATON, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE SURE YOU NO LONGER FEEL ALONE." He said Standing up and pulling me along with him, out of my dressing room and to his bright red car in the parking lot.

I had to smile at his enthusiastic attitude.

But even spending an extremely fun afternoon with Papyrus... I still felt alone, if not beyond that.

/\/\TT

I was at Alphys' for my monthly diagnostics test, voicing my worries hoping maybe there was some way she could help me out of my funk.

Unfortunately, yet again, I was at a loss. No help or advise could be offered for me.

I was nearing the end of my wire! My shows were beginning to lack my normal pizzazz, and even I was beginning to feel less like me... Nothing seemed to sparkle and shine the way it did.

And no matter how much I raked my memory system nothing popped up to what had me in this funk.

/\/\TT

I had asked everyone! But no answer was given to me.

Then it literally hit me!

I was watching Amy, a young human girl whose mother was married to Asriel's wife's brother, who had dark brown hair and green eyes and fair skin, and Asriel's daughter, who was a Hybrid between goat monster and human, had auburn hair and spotted auburn and white ears grassy green eyes almost white skin and goat monster feat with the smallest of fangs, both girls were almost a year old.

I did not mind watching them, it gave me something other than sitting around my mansion or doing some other thing to boost my career.

And Annabelle had tossed her sippy cup at my face, and not to lightly I might I add, I think she dented something... besides that, I think I figured out what had me so lonesome!

/\/\TT

"Well there has to be some way, right Alphys, darling?"

"W-w-well I mean... I do not really know your form is not compatible for... _that_..." She stammered out and my shoulders slumped.

"But? Please tell me there is a but to this?" I asked biting my metallic lip in hope there was.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked me dead on, something that the good doctor never really did. "I'm afraid that your form isn't just incompatible for... _that_... but even if it was done artificially... I am sorry Mettaton but there is just no way to make it happen..." Alphys said putting a scaled hand over mine.

My body gently trembled and my eyes were fixed on the white tile floor.

 _When did that clock get so loud?_

 _..._

 _Is it getting hot in here or is that just me?_

 _..._

Everything began blurring around me and suddenly my head felt all light and fuzzy and then everything went blacker than my hair.

 **Normal pov**

Mettaton's body had sparks flying off it and her body was hot.

Alphys was in shock as her Robot companion began to short out and then it hit her that she need to do _something_.

Smoke came from Mettaton's back and more sparks flew and then she shorted out.

/\/\TT

It had been four hours since Mettaton shorted out and after a few adjustments and a reboot she was beginning to wake back up.

 **Mettaton**

My head still felt super, and not the good kind of super, fuzzy.

I sat up, I was still at Alphys', and she was sitting nervously nearby.

"M-m-m-Mettaton, uh how are you feeling? I mean after you crashed I rebooted your system but..." She dropped her head, I knew what that meant, I was not going to fill this void in me. Not any time soon

/\/\TT

I laid in my bed and stared up at the roof, the chandelier glistened in the afternoon sunlight that streamed from my large window high on my wall, My head turned to the side and I looked at the guest room that was connected to my room, why I had it built like that I don't know.

I got up from my hot pink, and black bed, with the front frame a large metal 'M' and a large red 'M' on the top of my comforter.

Walking to the door unsure weather or not to open the door.

 _What is with me?! It is just a guest room!_

I opened the door and looked around the simple room, light poured in from the window near the small dresser and desk.

 _This room needed to be used as something more than this!_

/\/\TT

My head was full of so many thoughts, so I figured I would go for a walk, patting the hood of my mustang I walked out the large metal gates that sealed my home from the outside.

Clad in some short-ripped jeans and a Frilly Sleeved T-shirt in pastel pinks and purples, and it showed my hot pink bra straps, and rather than my hot pink knee-high heels, I had pink and white sneakers. Casual, simple enough to walk around yet good looking enough for me to be seen in.

/\/\TT

After walking around town for a while loud laughter caught my attention.

I walked to a very large house, not as big as mine but still an extremely good-sized house.

I opened the small wood gate to the yard where a bright sign read 'Maddie's home for little monsters3!'. The house itself looked cute, and children's toys littered the yard, but the cheering was coming from inside.

I knocked twice and someone on the other side called:

"It's open just-just give me a second!"

I entered the threshold and the sound of my TV show theme song filled my ears as well as children cheering.

I looked past the counter where a small sign read.

'no monster child is an orphan, just someone waiting for the right family. Will it be yours?'

"Sorry bout that, it's time for the Mettaton Show, the kids love it! My name's Maddie." A young bat woman who looked jovial but overworked said smiling at me before it sunk in who I was, and she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"METTATON?!"

In that second the cheers died down and a thunderous noise rose from the other room.

I stepped back as monster children of all ages swarmed me, many of them jumping up and down cheering or asking for my autograph.

Of course, I was all to happy to please my fans, even the youngest. Which were young since a few of these children could barely talk and walk.

After all that died down Maddie managed to control her breathing enough to ask me what I was here for.

I answered with a simple 'just to look around'.

Which is what I did.

/\/\TT

I entered the, what I could guess anyways, living room.

Children played with different toys and a few stayed glued to the TV, which was still on my show.

One little girl caught my eye though.

She was a robot similar to me in build but _, MUCH_ younger. Her eyes were blue and glued to my show following my every move like a hawk.

The other children had scattered off by now, but she still sat there looking up at the TV sucking on her thumb.

I sat crisscross next to her, and she did not look at me until the show was fully over.

Thumb still in mouth she looked up at me as I watched the screen acting as if I was not paying attention. Her eyes went wide as she stared at me. Taking her thumb out of her mouth she clapped and squealed loudly her giggles warming my heart.

I turned towards her and smiled. Her laughter was quite jovial.

"Hello." I said smiling at her, her face was joy, shock, and over all wonder.

/\/\TT

After many hours playing with the children there I decided to head home as it was getting rather late.

As I stood and walked out, the little girl who had stuck with me like her life depended on it.

Her story was heart breaking, she was only nine-months-old and had lived every day of her young life here. With no name and no way of knowing who left her there she was named Baby girl doe, or official term for no one in the world.

She fussed as I walked out, and Maddie did her best to calm her, but everything failed.

I felt like part of me was left in there as I left.

Her cries could still be heard as I walked off, it felt like I was being ripped apart inside.

Turning on heel I walked briskly back.

/\/\TT

Upon entering Her cries were much louder but my pace did not falter.

I walked over to Maddie and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around she let out a huge sigh and asked:

"I gotta put the others to bed, I hate asking this but... can you take her? She hasn't stopped fussing since you left, and I can't just let her run her battery down..."

"Oh, darling I plan to do much more than that." I smiled happily taking her into my arms. I might not have known much on child care, but I knew how to hold a baby and how cranky they could get.

Maddie gave me a confused look but walked down the halls to put the rest of the kids to bed.

I looked down a her as she happily cooed and reached up for me.

I made faces at this adorable Robot in my arms.

/\/\TT

I looked up at Maddie a wide smile on my face.

"All you gotta do is sign this and she- I mean, Mechayla is yours!" Maddie beamed.

I signed it quickly and fancier than I ever had before.

I have said in the past on my show, 'let me fill this Mettaton shaped hole in your heart darling.' But now it seemed as If Mechayla did that for me.

I could tell her, and I were destined to be together.

/\/\TT

 **So... you read this to the end! Yay! I hope you all liked it and if so plz review because I will update faster if you do! And Favs and follows are always loved! See you for the next chapter folks!**


	2. Metta Who! Mechayla! Mettaton!

**So next chapter! Yes! This means I got a review! Or two! WOOHOO! I do not have much, but I will try and make each chapter at least 1,000-2,000-word count! If I do not I tried! Updates are gonna be slow it is going into lambing season and that mean I am going to be BUSY! Any who ENJOY**

 **/\/\TT**

 **Mettaton**

As I waked home Mechayla giggled and played with my face.

A few onlookers gave me weird looks, though a few smiled and waved kindly.

Though my focus was on Mechayla and Mechayla only.

/\/\TT

When I got home, Mechayla looked around wide-eyed. I was about to give her the grand tour when a loud and annoying, " ** _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_** " came from my chest plate, scaring poor Mechayla.

I turned off the warning and looked a Mechayla with a sad look.

"Sorry darling, I promise to give you a tour tomorrow, but if I don't get charging soon you and I are gonna be in deep trouble unless someone comes here." I sighed, the thought of Mechayla and I laying on the floor, totally drained was not something I wanted to happen.

So, I walked up the stairs stumbling a little bit as I made it to my room.

Upon entering I laid her on my bed and adjusted the pillows so she would not fall off. Then I made my way to the wardrobe and changed into a long-sleeved shirt that came midway down my thigh, it was hot pink and grey.

I walked back to my bed silently thanking Alphys for creating a bed I could charge in with out a cable, just my casing of the sheet was enough, which was good because Mechayla's charging cable was left back at Maddie's.

I pulled the soft comforter back and shimmied into bed, then I picked up Mechayla and laid her on my chest.

She gave off the most adorable baby yawn and snuggled into me as I turned out the lights and covered the two of us up, my arms holding her in a tender embrace.

/\/\TT

When I woke up, from an annoying stray ray of sunshine, I looked down at my chest, yesterday seeming like a dream. But then I caught sight of Mechayla sleeping against my chest, and I knew it was not a dream, all that had happened was real, I was now the mother of this little angelic angle.

/\/\TT

I gazed contently at her peaceful sleep. But then like last night my system let out an even shriller, " ** _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_** " I froze as Mechayla stirred and then sat up on my chest.

 _Mechayla_

" ** _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_** "

I sat up and blinked the sleepiness from my eyes, then rubbed them and yawn, I really wanted to keep dreaming, in it I dreamt that the bestest robot became my mommy! She took me to her house and snuggled me.

But after a bit of thinking I realized that I never made a beep that loud when I was done charging. I looked down.

There my Idol sat under me.

Mettaton!

She stared up at me wide-eyed, biting her lip like some of the people in her game shows when they had to defuse bombs.

I looked at her and smiled, hugging her neck. After all this was my hero!

 _Mettaton_

I was shocked rather then cry, Mechayla smiled at me and hugged my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed gently.

/\/\TT

After I got dressed and ate breakfast and feed Mechayla some apple-strawberry sauce, I carefully placed her in the back seat of my hot pink mustang convertible and got in the back seat.

She gave me a quizzical look as I started up the car and rolled out my drive way. "Don't worry Darling, Mettamom is taking you shopping!" I smiled and winked at her then blushed when I realized what I had said, chuckling nervously.

She did not seem to notice, but gently clapped as I turned the radio on.

It played 'Mom' By Megan Trainor, and it got to me in the slightest, Ok, yes, I did want to have a child to call my own and Mechayla was the sweetest thing I had ever met but... the thought of being someone's mother... kind of scared me...

/\/\TT

As we entered the mall I first walked to a clothing center, not that her pink shirt -a MTT brand- that said, 'to glam to give a damn' and had my signature MTT heart was adorable, but she needed _clothes._

So, I entered the first shop that caught my eye.

/\/\TT

I sat Mechayla down on a bench near where I was a looked around for something decent clothing for her.

I looked through the clothing, glancing back at her a few times and catching glimpses of those sapphire blue eyes.

I found some cute tank tops, and adorable shorts and some skinny jeans.

/\/\TT

I had an armful of clothes, but I was going to let Mechayla pick which ones she wanted.

When I turned the corned of clothes racks, I dropped all the clothes I held and fought back a growl as I walked over to the bench.

 _Normal a few minutes earlier_

A young man in his twenties was hanging around in the mall, when he saw a young girl sitting in a shop.

Alone.

Said young man had been a prime suspect for child kidnaping, but never found guilty.

He stored over to the store and squatted in front of Mechayla, and crooned:

"Hey cutie! Want some candy? ~"

Mechayla only being only nine-months-old, and having a baby sized sweet tooth nodded.

He smirked and reached into his pocket for some candy he had laced with chloroform and handed it to her.

She worked at the paper but could not get it open, He would not open it because if he did then he would inhale the chloroform.

 _Mettaton_

My left eye twitched and I cleared my throat.

The young man turned to face me, and I stepped around him then picked up Mechayla.

My NEO form activated, as I stared him down.

For his part he paled and wet his pants if the darker spot on his brown jeans was any sign. I growled deep in my throat.

"If you touch my child again, I'll make sure your **_dead_**!" I growled, and despite my best efforts a few tears rolled down my cheek.

He ran out of the store so quick if I would have blinked I would have missed it.

As I returned to Normal, Mechayla patted my cheeks where the tears had left their mark. I smiled at her gently as she gave me a little hug.

"M... Mo... Mo... Mommaton!" She giggled giving me a hug.

I was so stunned I nearly dropped her.

/\/\TT

After picking up the clothes and paying for the ones she wanted, and buying some essential baby items, we headed to Alphys's.

/\/\TT

"Alphys Darling! It is Mettaton!" I called upon entering the lab she called home.

"OH! U-uh Mettaton! I-I Finished that charging bed like yours, b-but why did you need it? I-I-I mean it is too small for... OHMIGOSH! WHO IS THIS CUTIE!" Alphys squealed like the girls in her Animes.

I held Mechayla a little tighter but smiled gently bouncing her on my hip.

"Alphys this is Mechayla, my... daughter... Mechayla this is Doctor Alphys." I said gesturing from Mechayla to Alphys.

"Wait... _Daughter?!_ " Alphys asked looking about ready to faint. I nodded.

"O-ok! N-now the bed makes more sense... oh can I hold her please?!" Alphys really looked like one of those Anime girls right about now. I gently pass Mechayla over to my long-time friend -and creator- and stepped back as Mechayla squealed in delight while Alphys just kinda stood there holding her.

/\/\TT

After all that Mechayla and I headed home, poor darling was tuckered out and slept on the way home.

I laid her down on my bed and then Went to work on her new room. After all it was only 2:37

I tore up the old carpet and removed the furniture, being a robot had it advantages, and the painted the walls a cyan blue -her pick- and then went about putting in the new carpet.

It was teals, and cyan colors, with a large bright cyan heart in the center.

I then set to work building the bed, a teal and cobalt bed.

I then added the special mattress Alphys made, all you needed to do was touch it to charge. Smoothing out a pale blue sheet and adding the sky-blue comforter with a navy heart in the center.

/\/\TT

It was 5:19 when I finished, Mechayla was awake and watching Cartoons on my bed.

I made my way to my bathroom to clean up, basically wash the paint off me and out of my hair. So, I took off the old pair of shorts and tee shirt tossing them in the hamper and the took a shower.

Weird as it sounds yes, I can get wet, Alphys just designed me this way, in case anyone should try to destroy me, they would need more than a cup of water to do so.

When I came out I went straight to my wardrobe and slipped into some sport shorts and a belly-button shirt that said, 'SUPER STAR!'.

"Mommaton!" Mechayla squealed as I sat on my bed next to her.

"Hello darling~ Would you like to see your room?" Mechayla clapped and hugged me as I picked her up and walked into her room.

She looked around the room wide-eyed, and when I asked if she liked it she squealed happily and hugged my neck tightly. I could not help but hug her back.

/\/\TT

I walked downstairs and Began cooking dinner, Mechayla sat on a baby seat in a kitchen chair near me as I cooked.

I made some rice and Steamed veggies, with a small steak for myself, and for my adorable Mecha I blended some of the extra steamed veggies.

/\/\TT

I sat Mechayla next to me and then placed our food out in front of us.

I would take a bite from mine then try, and I do mean _try,_ to get Mechayla to take a bight of hers.

My shoulders fell as I tried to get her to eat something!

I then got an Idea, I could work on her talking and get her to eat!

"Mechayla?" I crooned, she turned to look at me a smiled.

"Mommaton-nom" As she said my name a put the blend of carrots, cauliflower, and broccoli in her mouth.

It went on like that for the whole meal, and after the tenth time I think she got it down, because she would open her mouth before I had the spoon out of the bowl.

/\/\TT

I walked upstairs, all the way to the third floor, since I did not have a tub in my bathroom. But I had one in the bathroom near my Dance studio, which was on the third floor.

I got the water warm and almost put her in, then stopped.

I dunked my fingers in and sprinkled a bit on her. _Nothing._

I let out I sigh I did not know I was holding.

I lowered her into the water and she splashed around a bit.

I squirted a bit of shampoo into my hand and then began to lather up her neck-length black hair.

Dipping my hands in the water I poured it over her head. She sneezed and rubbed her face as some bubbles went up her nose. I could not help but laugh at how cute her face was.

Then I began to wash her body, she looked at me odd as I lifted her arms to wash her armpits, but then let out squealing laughter. I smirked and wiggled my fingers through the wash cloth. More of her laughter joined by mine rang out in the small room.

I turned around to get a towel but when I turned around, Mechayla splashed a lot of water on me, drenching the towel and my front half.

I blew the wet locks of hair from my face and brushed away what I could not blow away. I reached back for another towel my eyes glued to hers. Once I had a towel beside me I then pulled the plug and picked her up out of the water, wrapping her in the towel instantly.

She giggled as I tickled her a bit as I dried her off.

Once she was dry I rubbed the towel through he hair, Mechayla laughing the whole time. I sat her on the edge of the sink and began using my hair dryer to dry her hair fully.

Once I finished her hair poofed out, it reminded me of cartoons and movies where the hair just goes 'poof!', Then I dried my own hair and shirt, along with my shorts and then I carried her back down stairs to our rooms.

/\/\TT

Grabbing her a set of pj's and putting then on her was easy, getting her to go to sleep however...

Every time I would leave the room she would cry and fuss.

/\/\TT

It was now 11:49 PM and I was tired, battery almost drained.

"Mechayla please~ we need to go to sleep, and this is your room..." I whined.

She held all the tighter to me.

I readjusted her in my arms and began rocking her back and forth.

" _Sleep my little star,  
Rest my love,  
Dream sweet my darling~_" I sang until she fell asleep in my embrace.

/\/\TT

I flopped harshly down on my bed and crawled under the covers. Not wanting to get up for anything.

/\/\TT

 **Whelp That is just one day, and probably the longest chapter I've written, I know it took a while but hey we all got lives. I hope you guys liked this, I know I loved writing it!**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. NA BLOO! Well I don't believe it MTT!

**New chapter! Yeah, Glad you reviewed! It is the only thing to get you a new chapter! Now LET'S READ!**

* * *

 _Mettaton_

* * *

 _One week later_

 _"I bet she just did this for more of those 'ratings' she so craves!"_

 _"This has to be a hoax! Its just for the fame!"_

 _"I can't believe I liked her!"_

 _"Her show stinks! How many rating did she think she would get? LESS!"_

 _"What's wrong with her? Why did she do this?"_

 _"How dare she! She sure messed up, I'll never watch her stupid show again!"_

I sat in my dressing room, I had taken my weekly callers and those are the words they spoke. It cut. Deep.

I tried to stop the tears from falling bu they slipped out running down my cheeks at a rapid pace.

I tried to hold it back but could not, a loud sob escaped my lips and my resolve crumbled.

"No cwy!"

I looked up and to my side where Mechayla sat in her play pen.

"NO CWY!" She stated much more firmly, if only she knew...

The public did not take kindly to my adoption of her. Having the gall to call it all a 'publicity stunt', it got under my casing, Part of me wanted to tear them to shreds but the larger part of me was hurt because was that all they thought I did things for? Fame?

I shook my head and picked up Mechayla who patted my cheeks. "NO CWY, NO! MOMMATON NO! NO CWY!" She patted my cheeks where my makeup and tears left their stain. She looked ready to cry as well, I would have none of that though.

"O-ok, Darling, I won't cry..." I wiped my eyes and ran a thumb over hers to stop the tears that threatened to fall from her bright sapphire blue eyes.

/\/\TT

I left my trailer, and buckled Mechayla in her car seat and got into the driver seat.

My tears had left their mark, sometimes all the makeup I wore was not worth it, did not help that my tears were made of oil.

Mechayla giggled nonsense the whole ride, she'd been exited all day, not only did she get to see my show taped live, apparently I can't continue my shows I had on in the underground, sure I can air reruns but I can't film any of my other shows, so I settled for my cooking show, talk show and quiz show. Humans took all the fun out of television... and now as promised, and as I did every week, I was going to see Blooky.

/\/\TT

I knocked on the door Mechayla balanced on my hip. "Oh, Blooky! ~ It's me!" I sang, I learned quickly, do not kick his door open in a grand entrance unless I wanted to scare him away.

The door opened and there my cousin stood, er floated. "Oh, Mettaton... hi..." He said ushering us in.

/\/\TT

We sat on the floor, Blooky and I chatting, Mechayla sitting in my crossed legs playing with the buttons and dials on my chest contently.

"So... this is... Mechayla... right?" Napstablook asked, a small smile on his ghostly face. I nodded and tickled her sides a bit gaining her attention.

"Mechayla Darling, can you say 'Napstablook'?" I pointed to Blooky when I said his name.

"Na... sta... sta... bloo... ook... Na... bloo... Na bloo... Na bloo!" After sounding his name out, she squealed 'Na Bloo' and then broke into giggles.

"Heh... yeah... that's my name..." Napstablook said a small smile crossing his face and my own.

/\/\TT

We laid on our backs Blooky and I listening to his latest mix tape, Mechayla giggled her legs kicking in the air.

And my cousin smiled wider than I have seen that little ghost smile in a very, very long time.

/\/\TT

* * *

 ** _Ok guys I am going to add a side thing to this just because I cannot get it out of my head, so get ready for UNDERFELL!_**

 ** _You heard me right, I am going to do a small little thing because I cannot stop thinking about it, so Let us take our two Robo-ladies and fall down. Shall we?_**

 ** _THE REGULAY SCHEDULED PROGRAM WILL RETURN MOMENTARILY. NOTICE: SWEARING IS USED READ FURTHER AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

* * *

 ** _/\/\TT_**

"WELCOME TO THE METTATON SHOW!" Mettaton said into her Microphone, it was just a recording to be aired soon, but Her camera crew were not the only ones there.

Mechayla rolled her four-purple cat like eyes and groaned, standing up.

"Look I know you invited me and all, but you've barely started and this. Is. _GARBAGE_!"

"HA! As if _your show_ is any better Mechayla." Mettaton hissed at her guest.

"It is, nice of you to take notice." Mechayla smirked, her voice smug as she sauntered down the aisle to the stage, in a graceful, smug stride.

Mettaton scoffed. " _Your show_ has _three times less_ viewers than _mine_ , and at least I don't _buy_ my ratings."

Mechayla's face went red as she stomped up the stage, rage boiling in her wires. "OH, YOU THINK _YOUR_ SO GOOD, HMM?! AT LEAST PEOPLE COME TO _MY_ LIVE SHOWS!" She growled taking her orange gloved hand and flipping her purple tinted black hair from her face in anger.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A SPOILED BRAT!" Mettaton snapped stomping closer to the Robot who stood just three inches shorter than her, heels or no heels.

"WELL WHO SPOILED ME, HUH? _MOM!_ " Mechayla seethed, tossing a broken heart shaped bomb, her signage bombs, at Mettaton.

"WELL THEN _DAUGHTER!_ I CAN GROUND YOU IF I SO CHOOSE THEN!" Mettaton shot her heels hitting the wooden stage roughly punctuated by the 'ka-THUNK!' they made with each step.

"HA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO _BITCH_." Mechayla spat back, not stepping away from the side of the stage, a satisfied smirk crossed her face and she closed her eyes listening to the sweet music of Mettaton's ever so angry growls.

But she was caught off guard when Mettaton charged at her, even though her heels made a series of quick 'TUNK! TUNK! TUNK!'s as she charged she didn't expect her to swing her chain saw at her.

"WELL THEN IT'S A _GOOD THING_ I'M NOT A LITTLE SLUT _LIKE YOU_!" Mettaton swung her chain saw wildly, each time Mechayla barely dodged the attacks.

Her cracked and scratched black chest plate received more dents and slashes the more Mettaton swung.

"if that is how you want to play it..." Mechayla muttered tossing a series of bombs at Mettaton, doing a backflip away she took out her own chainsaw and glared at the Robot in front of her.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL _ME_ THE SLUT WHEN _YOU_ DROOL OVER THAT FAILUR OF A ROYAL GUARD OH WHAT WAS HIS NAME... OH! YES! _PAPYRUS!_ " Mechayla's words stabbed, her swings more accurate but still missing as Mettaton dodged each attack.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"BITCH!"

"SLUT!"

"SCANK!"

"FAILUR!"

"WHORE! ~"

"SCANK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" Both Females chainsaws gritted against the other as the spat each hurtful, mean, and downright cruel words in the others face, screeching metal and insults rang out in the studio as they continued to battle.

The chainsaws exploded in their hands and they then went for each-others' throats, literally, biting and choking at the others throat.

Unholy screeches of anger and hate rose as they continued to battle.

"Should we cut?" the monster managing the camera asked.

"Nah, this'll be TV gold." One of his partners said.

"Really?" Camera monster asked.

" _Oh yes_ ~ 'Ratings' will be through the roof." Another grinned.

"So, we are gonna air this without asking the bitch boss, first, aren't we?" the Camera monster asked.

The other two monsters there nodded, and they exchanged wicked smiles and returned to videoing the two Women fight, until both could do nothing more.

But spit out weak bodied insults.

 _/\/\TT_

* * *

 ** _Ok I got that out of my system, I hope I did not ruin or spoil anything did I?_**

 ** _*shrugs* I doubt. And in case your asking what does Mechayla look like in underfell? Well she has long purple tinted black hair, Four- Purple cat like eyes, four arms with one pair of purple gloves and one set orange, her shoulder pads curl up much more with two large purple broken hearts on the shoulders, and high heeled purple boots, basically like Mettaton in underfell, just with much longer hair and a wickeder sense of humor, frankly she kills a lot._**

 ** _Ok so you all probably want sweet baby Mechayla and Mommaton back?_**

 ** _Thought so._**

 **Oooo looks like we are out of time for this chapter, oh well, next time. Lol!**


	4. Skeletwins

**HELLO BEAUTIES! NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Shit... this is almost a year old better. *blows the dust off and coughs* dig this out and post it for you guys...!**

 **So, with out further ado! METTATON & MECHAYLA!**

/\/\TT

 _Mettaton's POV_

/\/\TT

I didn't know where time went but I'd lived the past year with my baby girl Mechayla.

She was what I needed, after everyone got over their stink about my adopting her rating skyrocketed! I even brought Mechayla on the occasional show.

But today I was parting from my little star, I had a concert out of town and I wouldn't be able to spend time with her, so I parked outside my best friend -and almost mother's- house.

I stepped out of the car and undid Mechayla from her booster seat and picked her up.

I walked to the door and Mechayla leaned and knocked on the door.

"Aun-ie Dy-dy! Aun-ie Aly!" She called with the slightest lisp. I was going to miss her, but I'd be back the next morning.

The door swung open and I stared off with a blue scaled fish woman who looked like me in a sense. Hair in a ponytail, tank-top, jeans, and a child held in her arms.

"HEY ALPHY! TIN CAN'S HERE!" Undyne yelled over her shoulder as she stepped inside and closed the door.

I didn't have time to respond or knock again as Alphys opened the door.

"I-I'm so sorry Mettaton! Undyne stayed up last night, Dina wouldn't go to sleep, and well still won't... but c-c-c-come on in!" Alphys stuttered.

I stepped in and set Mechayla's nap sack by the couch.

Squatting down I set Mechayla on her shaky legs to stand. I hugged her tightly and she recuperated the action.

I kissed her cheek as I stood. "Now you be good for your aunt Alphys and Undyne ok?"

"Oki Mommaton! Luve you!" Mechayla smiled as I began to walk outside.

I did my best to bite back tears, but it was hard to leave her for so long.

/\/\TT

 _Undyne's POV_

/\/\TT

I watched as Mettaton drove away, her face looked dejected.

I kinda felt sorry for that talking toaster.

"Momdy!" Dina said trying to wriggle out of my grasp. She wanted down, but she needed to sleep, I swear she must've been sleeping when I wasn't looking because she'd been up ALL FRICKING NIGHT!

But after her squirming in my arms for 15 minutes I set her down.

Mechayla was busy playing with a barbie. Dina toddled over to her and took the doll, Mechayla didn't seem to have a problem with this, in fact she just started to play with another doll. That is until Dina broke the head off the doll and began throwing her around.

Alphy, who had been busy working on something on the computer turned around at the sound of the cries, but I was too tired to remember much of anything other than falling onto the couch and falling asleep.

/\/\TT

 _Normal POV_

/\/\TT

Alphys rushed over and her stutter seemed to disappear, now whether this was because she was in her own home or basically alone.

"Hey now! S-stop it! Dina that was wrong! Say sorry to Mechayla." She said sternly.

A tired: "way to go babe, keep it up..." came from the couch.

Dina growled and threw the broken doll down.

"sowwy..."

"Sorry who?" Alphys asked arms crossed.

"sowwy Mec-aya..."

"It oki Dina!" Mechayla smiled hugging her cousin.  
Now you might be wondering how Dina is around. Well is short she was conceived via invitro. It was Undyne's egg in Alphys.

/\/\TT

The girls got along just enough to where Undyne didn't break everything by throwing spears.

/\/\TT

Mettaton couldn't have come any sooner.

If she hadn't Undyne swore she'd tear out her hair.

"Hey Mettaton! Glad you stopped by! Take your kid and get out of my house, I have the worst headache and she isn't helping, I haven't slept in three days so get out of my hair _right now._ "

With that Undyne slammed the door in Mettaton's face. She didn't quiet know how to take that all.

/\/\TT

 _time skip three years_

 _Sans POV_

/\/\TT

I was carrying some Grillby's home for dinner.

I walked past this alley way and heard something rustling around.

I stopped and stepped into the alley.

"Hello?"

A head shot up from the dumpster, their eyes were full of fear and their face was messy. They jumped off another's shoulders, they looked at me confused, and then ran off after their friend.

And just like that they were gone, or so they wanted me to think.

I still saw two sets of eye lights from these small skeletons.

"you guys hungry? 'cause I got some nice Grillby's right here. It's your if you want it."

I set the bag on the ground and began to walk away.

More rustling was heard, and I looked over my shoulder to watch the two skeletons stuffing their faces with as much food as they could muster.

I just stared for a while and then began walking home. The chilly wind that blew chilled me to the _bone_. I then began thinking how those two must feel.

I turned around to go check on them to see them hide behind a bush nearby.

/\/\TT

As I entered the house the door seemed to close a few second later than what it should have.

I set the second bag of Grillby's on the counter, and turned around, _jumping out of my skin_ when I saw the two skeletons from before.

"Sup." I said going to go watch some TV.

They just stared at me for a long time, but I didn't pay them much mind.

I turned the TV on and flipped it to MTTTV, where an MTT opera was on, it was one from the underground.

I chuckled, it was cute watching the double screen Metta set up, one side was her and the other was Mechayla.

The two Skeletons didn't move, and I could guess they were about Mechayla's age, five or something.

"You know the food on the counter is for you guys." I called nonchalantly.

I heard shuffling behind me and then a small hand tapped my shoulder.

" _F **o** od. **O** ut._" The taller one said, by the sound of his voice I had to guess he was a boy, but his fonts were a different one for each syllable and italicized. That is weird.

" **B** _r_ o _ **t** h_ **e** r, g **o**!" The shorter one said, had to have been a girl by the sound of the voice, and the like spikes of bone like hair gave her more of a feminine air to her. Her font was different on each letter too.

He seemed to understand what she said and grabbed the bag of food and they began making their way to the door.

"Wait! You guys can stay here." I said, I didn't want them to go back out if that stuff.

"Come on sit."

The boy rushed over and sat down on the couch with me.

The girl didn't seem to want to sit with me.

/\/\TT

Soon enough Paps came home.

He said he'd be 'THE GREATEST BIG BROTHER OUT THERE!' I told him he was jumping the gun a bit, after all these two kids had to have had a home... I hoped.

That night as we ate, the two skeletons shoveled Paps spaghetti in their mouths as if their lives depended on it.

Afterwards I led them up stairs to the guest room.

"So, you guys can sleep here tonight if you want too." I said, they just looked around the room and kept close to each other.

I walked out off the room and to the attic, where I found some of Paps and my old clothes.

When I came back the two of them hadn't moved.

"Here's some clean clothes for you guys. G'night." I said walking out of the room.

/\/\TT

Over the next few days Paps and I had helped the two of them learn some words and other things.

I didn't mind them staying and Papyrus... Well Papyrus really did his best to be the best big brother ever, and I was starting to see them as part of the family too.

" _S **a** n!_" The boy asked, or as I called him 'bucko'. All he and his sister referred to each other as was brother and sister.

"Yeah bucko? What'cha need?" I asked as he climbed up onto the couch with me.

" _W **a** tch **T** V!_" He pointed to the clock on the wall, and sure enough it was his turn to watch. We had this thing where we each got an hour of our own TV time, something he and his sister picked up on really quick.

I handed him the remote and he smiled wider and changed the channel.

/\/\TT

After their TV time was over we all sat down at the Kitchen table, I was going to see how much these kids knew. And work on their talking.

"Ok, so can you guys read?" I asked.

" _N **o**._" They both said.

"try reading this, see if you can find your fonts because I'm not gonna call you 'bucko' and 'kid' for all time."

They both began looking over the book of fonts saying things to check the others font every so often.

" _M **e**_." He pointed to the italicized text. " _I ta **li** c **s**._" He slowly sounded the word out. It seemed too please him greatly if the large grin on his face was an indicator.

" _S **A** N! **M** E **I** TAL **I** C **S**! TH **A** T **M** E NA **M** E!_"

"heh yeah bucko no need to shout it." I said.

She looked over the fonts her face growing more and more frustrated as her eye light scanned page after page.

" **I** _n_ o _**h**_ **a** _v_ e **o** _n_ e..." Her voice was quiet and enraged.

I looked at her the book and back, it was hard to say since she didn't have one specific font.

I pondered this for a moment.

I snapped my fingers.

"Fontana!"

They both looked at me with quizzical looks.

 _"F **o-** nt-an **-a**?_" Italics sounded the new word out. " _YE A **H**!_"

Next thing I knew she was over hugging me tightly.

I chuckled and hugged her back.

/\/\TT

That night.

"Beautiful night outside." I said.

"Sans..." Papyrus stated his tone threatening.

"Crickets are chirping."

"Sans...!"

"Flowers are blooming."

"Sans!"

"It's on nights like these..."

"SANS! DON'T YOU DARE BROTHER!"

"Kids like you two..."

"BROTHER, I SWEAR YOU HAD BETTER NOT FINISH THAT STATEMENT!"

"should have a bath time!"

Italics and Fontana broke into giggles and Paps groaned and put his hands over his face.

"... I hate you, sans..." He mumbled through his gloved hands.

"Heh, tis a gift. Now come on. I mean it bath time." I said jacking a thumb towards the bath.

" **San** he _lp_. No bath f **or** e." Fontana said taking my hand.

That confused me. Surely, they'd had at least one bath before? These kids' past was still mysterious to me. When ever I brought it up they'd shut themselves in.

I ran the bath and then they began to get in with out taking their clothes off.

I put my hands up and turned around to give them privacy.

Italics took his shirt off and through my fingers I caught a glimpse of his bones.

Fontana took her clothing off quickly and climbed into the tub.

"What happened to you guys...?" I asked horrified. Sure their hand bones seems kinda small and frail but this was too much.

Italics and Fontana shrunk into the water.

" _W e **ca** n't tell Sa **n**..._" They Muttered.

/\/\TT

 **So Alphdyne child! Yeah! Her full name is Dina, cutie, Surgan.**

 **So, Italics and Fontana? Nice names. What can't they tell? *shrugs* I dunno yet do you? If you have guesses review! And I'm taking a break from Mommaton moments to fill you in on other things that happened, after all Mettaton and Mechayla are the main but not the only. OC's will be introduced, and yes There will be more of our little droid in the next beauties~!**


End file.
